Cats will be cats
by Dawnsky4
Summary: When fluffball Crowstripe finds himself lost in the ice age world he has no clue what to do. Meanwhile his owner is desprate to find him but will she too end up in the past? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Cats can talk!

**Me: My first ever story on fanfic. I ish so excited!**

**Crowstripe: Finally! It's about time you wrote about me!**

**Me: It isn't just about you Crowstripe. -_-**

**Crowstripe: Hey I'm just glad you aren't writing about Rose, Dawn, Charlie, Firefly, and Berry again! Hey where are they? Firefly owes me half his sandwich because he ate half my lizard! : (**

**Me: Ummm…O_O They're bugging Margaret….**

**Meanwhile….**

**Dawn:*growls* She's just scared I'll kill someone again!**

**Rose: Yeah seriously? Why can't we be in the story!**

**Margaret: Because this story isn't about you five!**

**Charlie: *cries* It's not fair! I was working on my back flip!**

**Firefly: No one cares Charlie! **

**Charlie: WAHHH!**

**Berry: I'm calling my agent!**

**Firefly: YOU DON'T HAVE AGENT ,YOU RACCOON!**

**Berry: Who said I didn't hire one when you weren't paying attention ,wimp?**

**Firefly: THAT DOES IT! YOUR GOING DOWN MASKFACE! *attacks Berry***

**Margaret: O_O**

**Dawn: Babies… -_-**

**Rose: Please Margaret!**

**Margaret: I said no.**

**Dawn: Say that to my face *stands in front of Margaret.***

**Margaret: N-O NO! *whispers* My own characters are turning against me. O_O**

**Charlie: *Still bawling his head off.***

**Back at Sky's**

**Me: Yeah. O_O I shouldn't have left her alone with them….**

**Crowstripe: Duh!**

**Me: Oh be quiet! Let's just start this. I do not own Ice Age by the way but I do own Crowstripe and Sky.**

"It's like he disappeared into thin air Anna." I said staring my pizza, my school makes horrible lunches.

"How can a cat just disappear into thin air?" Anna asked right in the middle of chewing her pizza.

"Well he was there when I turned my back while telling him that he better stay in his little green box bed thingy majeger. Then I look back and POOF, he's gone." I explained, I was devastated for losing another cat to things I never thought were there. I was sick of it in fact. Not even a year ago his grandfather had gotten hit by a car and died. It really killed me. Briarclaw, Calli and Dug were pretty upset too. But they ended up leaving too. Dug because of guilt. Briarclaw and Calli just disappeared out of nowhere. I missed all of them. But Crowstripe knows that. How could he just leave me like that too?

"I still can't believe you talk to your pets." Anna snickered.

"What's wrong with talking to my furry friends?" I asked with a slight edge in my voice. I knew what she was getting at.

"Because they don't understand a word you're saying." Anna sneered.

"Of course they do! They've been around me long enough to understand human speech. At least in English. Sometimes they even speak back…" I said defiantly.

"Sure they do Sky." Anna laughed.

"In fact they are my best friends!" I growled standing up, "Sometimes they're better friends than you are!" I picked up my lunch and sat at an empty table. I began to eat my greasy pizza.

"Please come back soon Crowstripe…" I thought worriedly.

Crowstipe

I looked around. "Hey where did she go?" I thought.

"SKY!" I meowed, "YO SKY! I SAID FEED ME!"

I looked around. Sky still wasn't in sight. Only this strange white stuff that became water when you touch it. And pine trees. Everywhere. I thought there were only four? All in a little circle with firewood on the side. But just pine trees and the white stuff.

"Crap." I growled, "FUNNY! VERY FUNNY SKY! YOU'RE SUCH A JOKER. NOW COME ON OUT!"

Then I smelled something. Almost possum like. Creatures like that carry diseases. Blech! I don't want to get sick. Not without Sky around to take me to the vet. Then they appeared. Twins. Possums. But they weren't like the possums I was use to. Not gray. They were white and black stripped , one had brown eyes and the other had blue.

"Hey! Hey kitty kitty. You're a small kitty kitty aren't you?" snickered the brown eyed one.

I hissed and slid out my claws, "I'M GONNA KILL YALL!" then I pounced on the blue eyed one. It screamed, "AHHH! HELP ME!"

"Too late. You should've thought about that before offending me!" I raised my paw and prepared to end it then. Some cat like creature knocked me off the blue eyed possum and pinned me down. When I looked at it all I screamed was "WHAT DU?"

**Me: -_-**

**Crowstripe: What?**

**Me: You were about to cuss. : (**

**Crowstripe: *rolls eyes* Yeah I was. And? **

**Me: Shut up. -_-**

**Crowstripe: Well see yall next time. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mad and Foaming

**Sky: AND NOW! For another installment of Cats will be Cats :D **

**Crowstripe: It's about time!**

**Sky: Don't think I forgot what you almost did -_-**

**Dawn: Finally I've found you!**

**Sky: CRAP AND CHEERIOS! O_O**

**Dawn: Now. Put us in the story.**

**Sky: I SAID NO! -_-**

**Charlie: PLLLLEEEAAASSEEE!**

**Sky: NO! DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW THAT WORD?**

**Firefly: No.**

**Sky:*Glares at Firefly* It's not about ANY OF YOU!**

**Dawn: It should be.**

**Rose: I mean come on! We could easily pass as ice age characters!**

**Sky: Well no. Sorry.**

**Berry: Ugh.**

**Sky: -_- By the way I don't own any of the Ice Age Characters.**

Crowstripe

I couldn't believe the creature I was looking at. It's teeth were huge and it's eyes green and gleaming with anger. "Crud." I cursed, " Who in the world do you think you are? GET OFF OF ME YOU TWO TON BUCKTOOTH!" Normally I wouldn't say that to a creature that was nearly twenty million times my size but I was hungry. When I'm hungry I'm not in a great mood. I clawed at his face and scored his cheek. When I smelled the blood I went mad due to my hunger, my eyes went crazy and I swore my mouth was foaming. But I didn't really care or fear anymore I was just starving, nothing mattered to me but my stomach. I think I went ballistic. I bit the cats front paw and he yowled and let me up. I spun around to face him and next thing I knew I was fighting a giant bucktoothed cat. As I was about to attack my mind cleared and I realized how stupid I was being and I fled up the nearest pine tree. He could have the possums for all I care. I really just wanted something more tastier and not covered in disease. But just my luck. That thing could climb. I raced across a tree branch as he followed me. Soon I was cornered, it was either one thing or another. So I jumped off the branch, landing on my feet of course. I fled to the woods. I must of out run that giant thing because I couldn't hear his loud footsteps anymore. Hopefully I could find something to eat.

Diego

I couldn't explain the gray striped pint. Especially when he jumped out of that tree out running me. I felt embarrassed he had beaten me. "Hey Diego!" Crash laughed, Oh yeah let the insults begin. "That cat give you trouble? Aww he was so cute though." Eddie joined in. "Incase you didn't realize I just saved your lives and I could tell Ellie." Both got wide eyed and scampered away. I smirked. But then I looked in the direction the pint creature had gone and realized . "Oh no!" I growled as I rushed following his scent. That thing was heading straight to where little Peaches had gone. Alone.

**Crowstripe: Very cliffhangery. **

**Sky: That's not a word but thanks anyway.**

**Dawn: PUT US IN THE STORY!**

**Sky: NO! -_-**

**Dawn: DO IT OR I'LL KILL CHARLIE!**

**Charlie: What? Huh?**

**Sky: Shesh fine. -_-**

**Crowstripe: NOOOOO! D:**

**Dawn: Great see you later. (Exits)**

**Rose Charlie and all those other guys excluding Sky and Crowstripe: (exits)**

**Crowstripe: YOU PROMISED! O-O**

**Sky: *whispers* Don't worry I'm not going to.**

**Dawn: LIAR!**

**Sky: Hey how did you hear me? O_O**

**Dawn: Extra sensitive hearing. **

**Sky; Remind me to cut off her ears in her sleep Crowstripe. -_-**

**Crowstripe: Trust me. I will.**

**Dawn: Put us in the story.**

**Sky: Fine I will. Until next time -_- **

**Crowstripe; *to Dawn* I hate you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fruit and Fur

**Sky: Yeah story time!**

**Crowstripe: -_-**

**Sky: Crowstripe? What's wrong?**

**Crowstripe: I hate that you put Dawn and the others in the story.**

**Sky: *sighs* I don't own any of the ice age characters.**

**Diego**

I rushed through the forest enveloped in fear. "Manny's going to kill me!" I thought.

I could still smell that little pipsqueak. He smelled like a cat but with a human scent. He might even be a human cat. They would kill Peaches!

Sky

I arrived home after the horrible lunch. Thank goodness for half days! I hurried home from school on the pathway to my house when I noticed a tree. It had an orange on it. I was very hungry because I had never finished the pizza. So I picked and then began to peel it when it suddenly disappeared. I felt a huge lurch and landed in snow…lots of snow. I wiped it off. That's when I realized I had paws. Striped paws. I looked and realized I had a fluffy orange striped body. I WAS A SIBERIAN TIGER! Wow. I couldn't believe it. Then I noticed a strange bunch of scents. I ignored it but then smelled another scent. Saber-toothed tiger. I didn't know why but it just popped into my head. Then I smelled something familiar in the same direction. CROWSTRIPE!

Crowstripe

I kept walking when I suddenly ran into this fluffy thing. It was bigger than me, of course, but it looked at me with it's little green eyes.

"HELLO!" it smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back, I forgot my hungry because the little creature was so adorable. It kind of looked like an elephant, but with orange fuzzy fur.

"What's your name?" it asked.

"Crowstripe. What's your's?" I answered.

"Peaches." the creature laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but have you seen a human anywhere?" I asked.

But Peaches had smiled at something in the distance, "HI UNCLE DIEGO!"

I turned around and screamed, "HE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"No he won't!" Peaches smiled.

"Yeah he will!" I cried.

Peaches turned the other way and began to cry.

I turned to see what had made her cry and saw a Siberian tiger with blue eyes.

Sky

I could see the saber-tooth clearly. I narrowed my eyes and growled. He could just leave because he wasn't going to eat either of them.

Diego

I could see the striped tiger. She narrowed her eyes and growled at me. She could have the pipsqueak for all I care but I wasn't going to let her have Peaches.

Crowstripe

I could tell they wanted both of us. Each of them. Either side I chose. They'd both kill me.

Peaches

I have never been so scared before. I didn't want Uncle Diego to get hurt or hurt Crowstripey but the striped cat wanted to eat us both. I couldn't help but cry for my mommy and daddy.

**Sky: Well that's it for now!**

**Dawn: HEY! WHERE WERE WE!**

**Crowstripe: What are you doing here? D:**

**Dawn: WHERE WERE WE?**

**Sky: Paragraph 2 sentence 16.**

**Dawn: A SCENT MENTIONING! THAT'S OUR APPEARANCE!**

**Sky: Yep.**

**Crowstripe: Sucks to be you!**

**Dawn: *glares at him***


	4. Chapter 4: Umm What?

**Crowstripe: Meow…Meow…Meow…ugh…I'm so bored…**

**Charlie: So where's Sky?**

**Crowstripe: She's at the store….**

**Firefly: She is? *smiles slyly***

**Crowstripe: Oh crap! O-O**

**Dawn: Okay Berry you know what to do.**

**Berry: *Get's on the computer.* Alright let's start the story….**

Then a beautiful raccoon appeared and jumped in-between the two cats. A clever white wolf appeared also and ate Crowstripe very gruesomely. Another saber cat appeared and ate the baby mammoth then an ugly hawk pick at the remains. Then a stupid weasel killed everyone excluding the hawk, wolf, female saber cat, and the raccoon. The End.

**Crowstripe: YOU KILLED ME! D:**

**Dawn: Serves you right.**

**Rose: Did you have to kill everyone?**

**Berry: Yes.**

**Rose: I DON'T EAT BABY MAMMOTHS!**

**Dawn: Sure you don't.**

**Rose: Really I don't!**

**Firefly: Berry I don't think you should've put beautiful in front of raccoon.**

**Berry: AND WHY NOT?**

**Firefly: Cuse….**

**Berry: WHY YOU!**

**Sky: Excuse me! D:**

**Dawn: O_O**

**Sky: *sighs* Forget everything that just happened….Here's the real story…I do not own any Ice Age characters.**

**Crowstripe**

"AHHHH!" I screamed. The long toothed creature glared at me and the orange cat growled at the other.

"HELP! ANYONE! ANYONE!" I cried. "I'LL SAVE YOU!" a voice shouted.

"SID!" the long toothed creature growled.

"I ,the Fire King, will save you!" the voice yelled again, then it stepped out of the trees. It was a sloth.

"Well. Not exactly what I had in mind but…HEY LOOK DEFENSELESS PREY!" I exclaimed.

"What?" the sloth said confused, "Where?"

Oh yeah he was defenseless alright. I face pawed myself and glared at him., my hero.

"Sid! Stay out of this! I can handle it!" the long toothed cat hissed.

I suddenly heard something, loud stomping. Then I looked and remembered Peaches had been crying.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she whimpered.

Crud.

Sky

I heard this loud noise then looked at the little mammoth.

"Crap!" I thought.

It or should I say he broke through the trees. I was the first target. The mammoth charged at me. I jumped out of the way just in time. I rushed toward Crowstripe. Bad move. The mammoth thought I was going for his baby. He charged at me again. I grabbed Crowstripe by his scruff quickly and dashed for a nearby tree.

I heard Crowstripe cry "NO!"

I felt a sudden movement and looked down. The mammoth was trying to knock down the tree. I glared at him. Well shesh I didn't kill his kid so I thought he would attack the saber cat now.

"Let me go! I don't want to be eaten." Crowstripe yelled.

"I'm not going to eat you Crowstripe." I said through his furry, scruff.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Crowstripe screamed.

"It's me! Sky!" I mumbled.

"Oh hello Sky!" Crowstripe grinned, "I'm glad to see you!"

I rolled my eyes. Boy was my cat smart.

Meanwhile the mammoth was still trying to knock over the tree.

"Do you want me to knock them out?" the saber cat growled.

"Be my guest." the mammoth nodded.

"Wait a minute?" I said puzzled, "You two…are wha? I'm confused."

"We are a herd!" the sloth smiled.

"You three and Peaches!" Crowstripe laughed, "So which one of you is the mother?"

That made the mammoth really angry. He rammed into the tree and it shook violently.

"It was just a joke!" Crowstripe hissed.

"Some nice joke." a striped possum growled appearing with an identical one beside it.

We were totally out numbered.

"I wasn't going to eat her!" I snarled, "I was just going to get Crowstripe."

"Let him go!" the little mammoth cried.

"It's okay Peaches she's my friend." Crowstripe said.

"Peaches how does he know your name?" the mammoth said sternly, "I thought I told you not to talk to strangers!"

"You did." the little mammoth sighed, "But he's so cute and fluffy."

"Cute?" Crowstripe said shocked.

"She means adorable." I said.

"Oh." Crowstripe gasped.

I shook my head to clear the confusion.

"Can we just talk?" I growled finally.

**Sky: Phew. Done.**

**Crowstripe: Thank you for not killing me. *shoots a look at Dawn***

**Dawn: *glares at him***

**Sky: Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Company

**Sky: And now for another installment of…**

**Dawn: WE GET IT! JUST TELL THE STORY!**

**Crowstripe: Aww Dawn why are your spirits so low. It's Christmas!**

**Dawn: Shut up you strawberry shortcake!**

**Sky: Now Dawn…Don't be a jerk it's Christmas!**

**Charlie: AND THEN I PUT A SANTA HAT ON HER HEAD! *Puts a Santa hat on Dawn's head***

**Dawn: *growls***

**Rose: Dawn your such a scrooge.**

**Dawn: Hmmph. Like I care.**

**Rose: Sooner or later you're probably going to get a visit…**

**Dawn: What do you mean a visit?**

**Ghost: I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST!**

**Dawn: Really that's the best you could do? Firefly with a sheet over himself?**

**Firefly: Crap. *throws the sheet off***

**Sky: Anyway let's carry on with this. I do not own…**

**Dawn: THE ICE AGE CHARACTERS! WE KNOW!**

**Sky: Shut up! Ugh what she said…By the way Peaches is around 5-7 years old.**

Sky

"Look." I said climbing down from the tree then I dropped Crowstripe gently, "We're not going to hurt anyone."

"We just wanna go home." Crowstripe sighed.

"Then why did you try to eat Peaches?" the sloth asked.

"I wasn't going to eat her." I growled.

"Sure you weren't." the mammoth grumbled.

"I wasn't!" I shouted.

The saber tooth glared at me.

"How can we be sure you didn't?" the saber tooth hissed.

I rolled my eyes. What did they want? A video camera with a video of me not eating her? OHHH! Yeah they probably have no clue what a video even is!

"Well. First of all. I didn't eat him right?" a said pointing at Crowstripe.

"Thanks Sky I really enjoy being talked about like I'm not here." Crowstripe grunted.

"Sorry. Shesh your moody today!" I said.

" Well. She has a point." the sloth spoke up.

The other animals glared at him.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Oh alright. But why in the world do you want a small…whatever that is." the mammoth asked.

"HELLO? I'M RIGHT HERE!" Crowstripe yelled.

"Well he's ummm…", THINK FAST! "My cub."

Crowstripe looked at me, "Uh…that's right mom….." he said, unsurely.

The mammoth and the saber cat looked suspicious.

"Are you sure?" the mammoth questioned in disbelieve, "He doesn't look much like you."

"Well. He takes after his dad." I said, truthfully (He really did look like his dad and nothing like his real mom.)

"Okay…" mammoth nodded, "But if you get near….

"Yeah I know… You'll kill me." I grumbled.

They began to leave but just as they were about to the little mammoth spoke up,

"Dad can they join are herd?" the little mammoth asked.

The other animals stared at her.

"Ummm…Well." the possums said together.

The mammoth glared at us.

"No." he said.

"Come on, Manny!" the sloth whined.

"I said no! Let's go. Ellie will probably wonder what happened to us. It's nearly dinner time." the mammoth said stubbornly.

Truthfully I didn't mind that he said no. The saber tooth and the mammoth didn't look like they'd be much fun to be around and the sloth was whiney. And those possums looked like they could get into all kinds of trouble.

"That's fine with us." I said twitching my tail, eager for them to lead.

They disappeared into the forest.

"Well now what will we do?" Crowstripe yawned. Snow began to fall on the ground.

"I..I don't know." I sighed.

"I guess I'll go hunting." Crowstripe shrugged.

"Don't go too far." I ordered.

Crowstripe rolled his eyes and slunk into the forest oppisite of the way the others had gone.

I sighed. What to do?

Then I heard a noise. Rustling. The little mammoth appeared.

"Hello. Where's Crowstripey?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" I said sternly, "If your father catches you near me he'll kill me and Crowstripe!"

"Where's Crowstripey?" She repeated.

"He went hunting." I replied, "Now go back to your family."

"No! I want you guys to join our herd!" she said firmly.

"You heard your father. He said no." Goodness she was just as stubborn as her father.

"Yeah my daddy says no a lot." she sighed.

"I can understand. But you shouldn't be out here. It isn't safe." I reminded her.

Suddenly I heard loud stomping, again.

"Really?" I thought.

Two rhinos burst into the clearing. Or at least they looked kind of like rhinos….

"Hey look Frank…dinner." one said greedily, licking his lips.

"Yumm I'm starved." the other laughed.

"Ummm. What a minute? CARNIVOROUS RHINOS? WHAT KIND OF TWISTED PLACE IS THIS? THAT IS JUST SICK AND WRONG! SICK AND WRONG!" I screamed.

"Let's get 'um!" one shouted charging for us.

I stood in front of the little mammoth. If they were going to be carnivores. I wasn't going to turn tail and run leaving behind her to be killed brutally.

**Dawn: *sleeping***

**Sky: Shh…One two three. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Crowstripe: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Dawn: What? OH I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU! THAT WAS MY NAP! AND YOU! YOU! *growls* *grumbles* Merry Christmas.**


	6. Chapter 6:Mammoth in Danger

**Sky: *yawns* So were did we leave off?**

**Crowstripe: Carnivorous rhinos.**

**Sky: Okay. But I did my perspective the whole last chapter so it's Peaches turn.**

**Peaches: YES!**

**Sky: Yeah okay. Well Dawn. Anything you'd like to say?**

**Dawn: Put us in the story.**

**Sky: Ugh.**

**Rose: Come on. We'd fit in fine!**

**Sky: No. *shakes head* You are not going to go into the story. **

**Charlie: Plllllleeeeaaasseeee…**

**Sky: NO. -_-**

**Crowstripe: Aww Poor Dawny…all by herself.**

**Sky: *thinks* Hmmmm….**

**Crowstripe: Oh no… That's her thinking face! O_O**

**Dawn: *pricks her ears forward.***

**Sky: Hmm…I guess I could put you in the story….**

**Dawn: *grins smugly***

**Crowstripe: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Dawn: Hehe Yes!**

**Sky: But it'll be in a couple of chapters. Okay. **

**Dawn: Well. Okay. I guess.**

**Rose: HOORAH!**

**Berry: Yeah!**

**Firefly: *laughs happily***

**Charlie: FISH!**

**Dawn: *glares at Charlie***

**Rose: Sky does not own any of the Ice Age Characters.**

Peaches

I gulped as they charged in our direction. I began to cry again. My dad was going to be so mad at me. And that's if I didn't….

"MOMMY!" I knew she was close by, so I cried for my mom.

The rhinos charged right past us.

"Shh…" the orange cat said, she gently lay her tail over my mouth, "Quiet."

The rhinos weren't charging again. I turned around and they were gorging on a patch of dandelions.

"Rhinos are temperamental. If we are quiet we can sneak away." the orange cat whispered.

I nodded, scared. The orange gently ushered me away from the clearing. We kept walking silently till we were far away from the rhinos.

"Where is your…err herd?" she asked.

"Can't you smell them?" I replied.

The orange cat sniffed the air.

"They come here a lot. But they aren't here now." the orange cat said.

"Well then were are they? They are always here at dusk." I said looking at the setting sun.

The orange cat shook her head, "We might as well just wait here."

"Okay. What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Sky. Your's?" the orange cat replied.

"Peaches." I answered.

The orange cat nodded, "Nice name."

"You too. I hope you don't mind me asking." I began, " What exactly are you?"

"I'm a Siberian Tiger." She said unsurely.

I looked at her, "Is that fancy for Saber Tooth Tiger?"

"No." Sky smiled, "So what about your parents? What are they like?"

"Well my mommy is cool, she plays al sorts of games with me. My daddy can be fun too but he's always very worried." I replied, "I also have four uncles. Sid is a sloth, he's funny." I giggled and Sky smiled.

"Go on." Sky encouraged.

"Diego. He's really nice once you get to know him." I continued.

Sky nodded.

"Then there's Crash and Eddie. They are fun to play with but they always get me in trouble." I finished.

Sky smiled, "They sound like a great family."

"They are." I smiled, "I can't imagine life without them."

Crowstripey appeared. Licked his lips once then noticed me.

"PEACHES!" He gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" I said confused.

"You remember what her father said!" Crowstripey said to Sky.

"I was just helping her get back home. She came back to see you!" Sky snapped to Crowstripey.

"Oh." Crowstripe said sheepishly.

"So how was your hunt?" Sky questioned.

"Good. I found enough to make me happy." Crowstripey yawned.

"Did you see any mammoths?" I asked, worriedly, "Or sloths or saber cats?"

"Well. I did see a female mammoth. She looked like she was in a fight with a saber cat." Crowstripey replied, "I thought maybe it was your saber cat friend. But it kind of sounded like a girl…not a boy. There were other voices too but I couldn't see them. Does your saber cat friend have a girlfriend? Or something?"

"No…" I whimpered, "Mommy!" I began to race off in the direction Crowstripey had come but Sky stopped me.

"Peaches! You can't go. They'll kill you!" Sky growled, "Ill go help your mother. Crowstripe! Go for help. And Peaches. Hide. Until we or your family comes and gets you." Sky rushed into the direction Crowstripey had come. Crowstripey walked up to me.

"Do what she said. She knows what she is doing. Hide quickly!" Crowstripey ordered, he sniffed the air then ran toward the meadow.

I quickly hid in the cave we had been using as a shelter. I whimpered as I lay there….alone.

**Rose: Aww…Poor Peaches.**

**Dawn: It's the circle of life.**

**Rose: Dawn!**

**Dawn: Well it's true.**

**Charlie: I'm so happy!**

**Berry: Your always happy.**

**Firefly: True. He is always happy.**

**Sky: He was born that way.**

**Crowstripe: Please don't go Lady GaGa on me. Haven't you done enough torture to me already.**

**Dawn: Awww… Poor Kitty Witty.**

**Crowstripe: *growls* **

**Sky: I guess someone doesn't like the classics.**

**Crowstripe: Awwww…Great you guys have gone all Ice Age on me. Did you watch that yesterday or something?**

**Sky: Well actually we all planned on watching it today.**

**Berry: We can't decide between one and two.**

**Dawn: I vote one. I love the jokes in one.**

**Rose: I like romance so I vote two.**

**Berry: Two. There are like no girls in one plus number one is sad.**

**Sky: I like number one best. Aww…So many memories.**

**Firefly: Err…I like two. Those prehistoric fish are amazing. Plus I love the singing vultures.**

**Charlie: One. I like the squirrel.**

**Dawn: You do realize the squirrel is in everyone of them right?**

**Charlie: Yep.**

**Sky: Well Crowstripe?**

**Crowstripe: Pass.**

**Sky: Uh oh. A tie.**


End file.
